Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est ta compagnie
by BlackHoles76
Summary: A lieu lors de la saison 4. Rachel et Santana vivent à New York avec Kurt et Brody. Une fin d'après-midi, elles se retrouvent avec l'appartement pour elles toutes seules. Et c'est l'occasion d'une petite discussion entre filles à propos des récents évènements. Amitié PezBerry. Évocation Brittana et Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: Glee ne m'appartient pas, et le scénario de cette fanfiction non plus. Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fanfiction nommée "I Just Need Your Company" de Smc_27 sur laquelle j'étais tombée sur Tumblr par hasard. Je l'avais traduite il y a un moment et je me suis dit: pourquoi ne pas la poster? Alors voilà!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Rachel lorsque Santana jette quelque chose sur ses genoux. Il s'agit un tube de métal avec des mots écrits en espagnol sur le côté et un bouchon de plastique rouge à l'un des bouts.

« Un cigare. » Rachel cligne des yeux, tandis que Santana lève les siens au ciel. « Les gens fument bien des cigares quand ils ont des enfants, non ? »

« _Santana_, » souffle Rachel, exaspérée.

« Et bien ça peut être le contraire. Félicitation pour ne pas être enceinte. »

C'est vraiment incroyable à quel point Rachel est soulagée, et pas seulement parce qu'elle a couché avec deux mecs différents ces derniers jours… Tout ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que ne pas savoir qui le père aurait pu être, n'était pas sa plus grande préoccupation. Elle veut des enfants plus tard. Lorsqu'elle sera plus âgée, prête et mariée. Le seul critère qui importe vraiment c'est qu'elle soit _prête_. Tout le reste est négociable. Et franchement ? Elle est loin d'être prête en ce moment. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'elle ait tout juste 19 ans, c'est simplement que… Elle n'a pas encore terminé ses études, elle n'a encore rien fait de sa vie et elle ne _peut pas_ devenir l'une de ces filles dont le seul accomplissement dans la vie est la maternité. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, mais ce n'est pas pour elle et elle serait dévastée si cela devenait sa vie. Elle était dévastée lorsqu'elle a pensé que cela pourrait l'être…

Bon, d'accord, une part d'elle-même avait toujours pensé que tous ses enfants seraient de Finn, et avec là chance qu'elle avait, le bébé aurait été de Brody. Mon dieu, elle commence à penser qu'elle ne l'_aime_ même pas la moitié du temps. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'elle tolère cette relation libre dans laquelle ils sont tous les deux; si elle l'aimait plus, elle insisterait sûrement pour qu'ils définissent ce qu'ils sont réellement. Elle essaye de ne pas se l'avouer, et de le cacher aux autres, mais cela la rend presque malade de l'avoir autour d'elle, et ce fait en lui-même, est bien plus révélateur que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Fondamentalement, les deux dernières semaines ont été intenses et stressantes et elle veut juste faire une pause dans toute ses activités. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas s'échapper autre-part. Si elle retourne dans l'Ohio – et elle sait qu'elle n'aurait qu'à dire un seule mot et ses pères lui payeraient le billet – elle devra faire face à Finn, parce que c'est déjà ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Et si elle va visiter Quinn à Yale, elle aura droit à ce qu'elle sait être une conférence sur «_ le sexe en toute sécurité _» incroyablement hypocrite.

Santana est, de loin, la seule personne dans sa vie, qui a été là pour elle et l'a laissé faire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire. Le tout sans la juger pour toutes les choses qu'elle a dû traverser. Santana est même allée chez le médecin avec elle pour faire vérifier le test de grossesse. Et elle pense que, même si elle ne peut pas le confirmer et qu'elle sait que Santana ne lui donnera pas de réponse claire, la Latina était aussi déchirée qu'elle jusqu'à ce que le docteur dise à Rachel qu'elle n'était définitivement pas enceinte et que le test qu'elle avait fait à la maison avait été faussement positif.

« Qu'est ce qui peut te faire penser que je vais vraiment fumer ça ? »

Santana sourit simplement, de cette façon si unique et qui lui est si particulière, et elle fait tournoyer son propre tube entre ses doigts. Elle a un briquet Bic noir dans l'autre main. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Les gens aiment faire ce que je leur demande. »

Rachel est sûre qu'il y a une sorte de sous-entendu sexuel là-dessous. Sans doutes à propos de la façon dont Santana a réussi à coucher avec à peu près toutes les personnes notables avec lesquelles, elles sont allées au lycée. Mais elle ne va certainement pas donner à Santana l'occasion de parler de ça.

Et non, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe entre Santana et Quinn, s'il y a quelque chose, parce que ce sont leurs affaires et si c'était juste un (ou deux, apparemment) coup d'un soir, Rachel s'en moque de toute façon. Elle avait eu d'autres choses à propos desquelles s'inquiéter, et ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme de sa part. Tout ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est : pourquoi s'inquiéter des problèmes des autres quand on pourrait penser aux siens ?

« Santana, je ne vais pas… »

Santana enlève le capuchon rouge, du tube qu'elle tient dans la main, d'un coup de pouce (ce dernier roule sous le canapé, et Rachel voit que Santana ne prend même pas soin de le ramasser). Elle sourit et dit, « On verra. » Sur ce, elle se tourne vers la fenêtre où se trouve la sortie de secours et ajoute par-dessus son épaule « Viens au moins avec moi. »

Santana est déjà passée par la fenêtre et est sur la passerelle de secours, avant même que Rachel ne se soit levée du canapé. Cela lui prend un certain temps avant qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement.

Santana tient la flamme du briquet au bout de son cigare lorsque Rachel jette ses jambes par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, puis se pousse à l'extérieur. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyable et de magique à ce sujet, vous-savez ? Santana à contre-jour, les lumières de la ville l'éclairant de derrière. La fraîcheur de Février qui rend trop juste les chandails et leggings qu'elles portent toutes deux. Et le bout du cigare brillant d'une légère lueur orangée tandis que les cheveux de Santana volent au vent. C'est un de ces moments distincts que Rachel sait, qu'elle ne retrouvera nulle part ailleurs ou avec personne d'autre. Elle fait de son mieux pour les reconnaître lorsqu'ils se produisent, afin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir plus tard.

« Tu vas le dire à Finn ? » Demande Santana en posant cette question qui semble sortie de nulle part.

Rachel ne veut pas rire comme elle le fait, mais elle est en quelque sorte incrédule alors qu'elle répond « Lui dire quoi ? » Santana se contente de la regarder. « Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

« Parce que… »

« Parce que ça lui donnerais de faux-espoirs ? Parce qu'il me dirait combien il veut que nous ayons des enfants ? Il a dit que nous _finirions ensembles_, Santana. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose de dingue comme venir ici et… »

« Et quoi ? » l'interrompt brutalement Santana. Elle tapote son cigare pour en faire tomber les cendres. Rachel tient toujours le sien dans sa main. Le métal du tube est chaud contre sa paume.

« Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il te plait, arrêter de parler de ça ? » Elle secoue la tête et sent le chignon en désordre qu'elle avait sur le crâne, se défaire. Elle retire l'élastique de ses cheveux et les laisse tomber sur ses épaules. Santana continue de la regarder. « Il n'est pas celui qui nous sépare. »

Santana incline la tête, laissant la fumer s'échapper de sa bouche. « Toi non plus. »

Rachel se met à rire, d'un rire sans humour et resserre son chandail autour d'elle. « Alors je ne sais qui c'est. »

Santana hausse les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment important. »

Elles sont silencieuses tandis que Rachel y réfléchis, et mon dieu, Santana a raison. Ce n'est pas qui les sépare qui est important, mais plutôt quoi. Elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus non plus, et c'est surement parce que c'est tout un tas de chose en même temps. Mais elle n'arrive pas à entrevoir une raison plus qu'une autre. La distance n'aide pas, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas cela le plus gros problème. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles, justifie le fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles. Peut-être que cela ne voudrait pas dire grand-chose si elle le prononçait à voix haute, mais cela a du sens dans sa tête, et honnêtement, ces derniers jours, c'est amplement suffisant pour elle.

« Brittany te manque ? » demande Rachel, car elle est curieuse, parce que Santana n'en parle jamais. Mais aussi parce qu'elle veut revenir à égalité sur le terrain de jeu brûlant des ex-petits amis et de tout ce qui va avec.

« Bien sûr qu'elle me manque. » s'exclame Santana presque agressivement, mais il y a aussi quelque chose de triste dans sa voix. « C'est juste que… Merde. Je ne sais pas. Elle me manque parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et que je l'aime, mais ne pas être avec elle ne me fait plus aussi mal qu'avant. »

Rachel ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est à peu près 25 mots de plus que ce qu'elle espérait apprendre sur le sujet.

« Oh. »

« Je suis, comme qui dirait, entrée dans une rage psychotique quand j'ai appris pour elle et Sam, mais c'est parce que Sam est un idiot et qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. »

« J'aime bien Sam. »

Santana lève les yeux au ciel. « Je l'aime bien aussi, mais c'est vraiment un putain de crétin. »

Rachel pouffe, malgré elle. « Ce n'est pas très gentil. » Santana hausse les épaules et prend une bouffée de son cigare. Les doigts de Rachel roulent sur le tube dans sa main. C'est tentant, il faut bien l'admettre, et malgré qu'elle déteste se l'avouer, l'odeur de la fumée de cigare est en fait… Elle aime bien ça. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'inhaler, pas vrai ? »

Santana lui jette un regard étrange. « Quoi ? » Rachel montre simplement le tube jaune pâle et Santana sourit lentement, elle place son propre cigare entre ses dents et dit, « Nan. » en se saisissant du tube de Rachel. Elle enlève le bouchon et glisse le cigare hors de son étui. « Je vais l'allumer pour toi, vu que tu es comme qui dirait vierge. » Rachel se moque. Santana sourit pour toute réponse et le cigare qu'elle tient entre ses dents se déplace un peu en se faisant. « Je veux dire dans ce domaine-là."

Elles se mettent toutes deux à rire tandis que Santana allume le briquet d'un geste expert.

Elle l'approche du cigare de Rachel et l'allume. Elle n'a jamais rien fumé auparavant – elle n'a même jamais tenu dans ses mains quelque chose que l'on peut fumer – mais elle observe son amie et mime ses gestes. Santana l'avertit, elle lui conseille de prendre une petite bouffée d'abord et Rachel fait bien attention de ne rien inhaler. Sa bouche est remplit d'un goût chaud et boisé. Elle expire la fumée en ignorant le sourire de Santana tandis que la nuée blanche s'éloigne d'elles.

« C'est un peu dégueulasse. »

« Tu finis par t'y faire, crois-moi. »

Rachel n'est pas entièrement sûre de savoir depuis quand croire Santana Lopez fait partie des choses qu'elle fait, mais…

Santana finit par arrêter de s'appuyer sur l'escalier de secours et s'assoit dos contre le mur, une épaule reposant contre la rambarde de métal qui borde l'escalier. Rachel trouve qu'elle a l'air minuscule, assise ainsi dans le coin, avec les genoux repliés devant elle et ses Nike posées côte à côte. Rachel s'assoit en face d'elle, et comme la passerelle n'est pas vraiment spacieuse, leurs pieds se touchent. Santana lui sourit en soufflant un jet de fumée.

Il y a quelque chose de confortable et relaxant là-dedans, mais Rachel n'arrive pas à dire quoi ou pourquoi.

« Finn te manque ? » demande Santana d'une voix grave, tandis qu'elle frotte soigneusement le bout de son cigare contre le barreau de fer à côté d'elle pour enlever les cendres. Elle ne regarde pas Rachel.

« Oui, » répond silencieusement Rachel, en regardant sa main qui tient le cigare. Ça fait vraiment étrange de le voir là. Comme si sa main n'était pas attachée à son corps, ou quelque chose du genre. « Je suis confuse, parce que je ne veux pas que nous soyons ensembles pour le moment. Mais il a raison, tu sais ? On terminera ensemble. »

Santana se contente de la fixer pendant un moment, puis son visage se tord elle regarde Rachel comme… Eh bien, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que Rachel disait quelque chose qui contrariait la Latina.

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Rachel cligne des yeux et Santana laisse échapper un soupire exaspéré. « Tu vas juste rester comme ça. Sans même essayer de chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait être mieux que ce putain de… Je veux dire, je sais que j'avais l'habitude de faire chier Finn, mais ce n'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin, en général. »

Rachel aurait presque voulu rire à ces mots. Elle est trop occupée à se demander où veut en venir Santana avec tout cela, et quand est-ce qu'elle va finalement y arriver.

« Je ne le déteste pas, c'est ce que je veux dire. » explique Santana. Rachel prend une taffe (c'est comme ça que les gens appellent ça, non ?), expire la fumée, puis en reprend une autre juste après pour se tenir occupée. « Mais vous êtes tous les deux en plein délire si vous pensez réellement que vous serez un jour à la même page et voudrez les mêmes choses. Sérieusement, le plus tôt vous vous en rendrez compte, mieux ce sera. »

Rachel est assommée et ne parvient pas à répondre « Ce n'est pas… »

« C'est vrai ! D'accord ? C'est vrai. » Santana se penche un peu en avant pour être plus proche d'elle et hoche la tête. « Il veut changer le changer le monde un élève à la fois et tu veux être la plus grande star que le monde ait jamais connu. Et vous êtes probablement tous les deux capables de ça, mais merde, pas ensemble. »

Rachel avale difficilement sa salive, les larmes aux yeux et elle n'a aucun moyen d'échapper à cette discussion.

Santana se rapproche d'elle, et pose sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel, inclinant la tête d'une manière sympathique. C'est réconfortant, même si Santana est-celle qui l'a mise dans cet état en premier lieu.

(Plus tard , vraiment plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera seule dans son lit et qu'elle n'arrivera pas à dormir, elle réalisera que c'est dur d'entendre quelqu'un dire à voix haute des choses auxquelles on a pensé, mais que l'on a essayé d'ignorer.)

« Honnêtement, tu arrives à le voir à New York avec toi ? Je veux dire, sérieusement. Vivant ici et prenant le train chaque jour, sans se perdre dans la foule. »

Cela prend presque 15 secondes (et elle les compte) à Rachel pour secouer la tête lentement, et elle a suffisamment de courage pour regarder Santana dans les yeux et chuchoter « Non. »

Les doigts de Santana se promènent en cercle sur les cuisses de Rachel.

« Je n'essaye pas d'être une garce. » Rachel hoche la tête. Elle sait que le but de Santana n'est pas de la blesser en l'instant présent, ou même plus tard. « Je veux juste… Si tu le laisses te convaincre qu'il est le bon, tu vas finalement céder et le croire, et je pense juste que… Ok, laisse tomber. Tu es trop bien pour lui ! »

« Santana, » s'exclame Rachel.

« No, c'est vrai et tout le monde le sait. Lui compris. _Dios Mío_, il est probablement celui qui le sait le plus. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ouais, et bien, » Santana semble se moquer, puis bouge pour s'assoir à côté de Rachel. Elles sont hanche contre hanche et leurs mains finissent par s'entremêler sur les jambes de cette dernière. Cela ne la gêne pas fait. « Nome-moi une seule chose qui est réellement juste à propos de l'amour. »

Rachel sent le besoin d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Santana, et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle devrait s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle souffle toute la fumée dans le visage de son amie, mais elle est sûre que la Latina peut le supporter.

« Quel gâchis, » confesse Rachel. C'est un soulagement de le dire enfin à voix haute. « Il y a Finn, et Brody, et l'école, et les choses sont tellement étranges avec Kurt. »

« C'est parce que tu es meilleure que lui, et il le sait. Il est simplement chanceux, et il sait cela aussi. »

Rachel commence vraiment à aimer cette amitié, et le fait que Santana dise à haute voix toutes les choses qu'elle ne peut ou ne dira pas.

« Je jure que la seule chose qui a du sens dans ma vie en ce moment, c'est d'être assise ici, avec toi, en train de fumer un cigare. » Santana éclate de rire, ce qui était le but recherché par Rachel. « Exactement. Comment cela est-il possible ? »

Santana sourit – Rachel peut l'entendre – lorsqu'elle dit, « Eh bien, peut-être que tu es un peu chanceuse, toi aussi. »

Rachel est prise de cette envie étrange d'embrasser l'épaule de Santana, alors c'est ce qu'elle fait, à travers le coton du chandail que porte la Latina. Puis elle s'écarte. Elles sont toujours proches, se regardant simplement l'une et l'autre. Santana prend une taffe de son cigare, et le bout se met à briller de nouveau de cette lueur orangée tandis qu'elle s'exécute.

« Peut-être. » dit doucement Rachel et Santana tend le bras et touche le bout du nez de Rachel de son index, exactement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Brittany lorsque cette dernière était triste.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet OS PezBerry, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:**** Comme on me l'as demandé, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite suite à cette traduction. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, mais j'espère que vous allez aimez. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci à GleeSmile pour la relecture!**

* * *

Rachel et Santana repassent par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre pour retourner dans le salon. Mais avant qu'elles en aient complétement le temps. Une voix aigüe s'exclame :

-Par toutes les comédies musicales de Broadway ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur l'escalier de secours ? s'écrie Kurt.

Son ton trahi la surprise et il a la main posée sur le cœur. Puis son regard tombe sur le cigare presque terminé que Rachel tient encore à la main.

-Mais… Rachel, tu as fumé un cigare ? demande-t-il incrédule.

-Euh… Oui, c'est Santana qui me l'a donné, répond la plus petite des deux brunes d'une voix où perce l'hésitation.

Kurt se tourne vers Santana avec un regard accusateur et explose en pointant la Latina du doigt :

-Tu as donné un cigare à Rachel ? Mais tu es plus folle que ce que je pensais ma parole ! La fumée du cigare va abîmer sa voix et elle ne pourra jamais chanter à Broadway à cause de toi !

-Eh, oh ! Du calme, Lady Hummel ! Primo, je pense que la vraie question est pourquoi tu es là, étant donné que tu devrais être à ton rendez-vous avec Docteur Who à l'heure qu'il est. Deusio, je n'ai pas forcé Rachel à fumer ce cigare, et je pense qu'elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle a envie. Et Tercio, la fumée de cigare n'empêche pas de chanter. Regarde-moi, j'en fume depuis des années et je chante comme une déesse, termine Santana avec un regard suffisant.

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne quelque chose du genre « on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un exemple. » Santana n'est tient pas compte et traverse le salon jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Santana marque un point sur ce coup, dit Rachel en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en prenant une bouffé de son cigare. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Adam ? Je croyais que vous alliez au cinéma tous les deux ce soir…

-J'y étais, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas et bien que j'aime lorsqu'il est galant avec moi et me paye la place et le repas, je n'ai pas envie d'en abuser. Donc j'ai fait demi-tour pour revenir le chercher, explique Kurt en agitant le portefeuille qu'il tient à la main sous le nez de Rachel. Bon, maintenant que je l'ai, il faut que j'y retourne.

-Oui, on apprécierait vraiment que tu ailles rejoindre Docteur Who parce que tu es en train de troubler notre petite soirée entre filles actuellement, l'informe Santana en ouvrant le frigo à la recherche d'une canette de bière. Bien que je doive avouer que ton style vestimentaire soit incroyablement semblable à celui d'une fille, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'en es pas une, termine Santana en revenant dans le salon avec ce qu'elle cherchait.

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel et ignore la provocation. Il connaît bien Santana et ne souhaite pas rentrer dans son jeu car il sait que c'est tout ce que la brune attend. Et à ce petit jeu-là, elle est incontestablement meilleure que lui.

-Je m'en vais, je m'en vais, lui réplique Kurt en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du loft.

Avant de sortir, il lance une dernière phrase :

-Amuse-toi bien, et passe une bonne soirée Rachel !

Lorsqu'il a disparu, Santana secoue la tête d'un air navré en murmurant pour elle-même :

-Il ne changera jamais ce Porcelaine.

Cela fait sourire Rachel qui se lève pour jeter son cigare et prendre, elle aussi, une canette de bière. Lorsqu'elle revient dans le salon, Santana est déjà allongée de ton son long sur le canapé savourant sa propre canette. Elle pousse les pieds de la Latina pour pouvoir s'assoir puis elle les repose sur ses genoux. Elle décapsule sa canette et Santana lève la sienne afin qu'elles trinquent :

-A notre nouvelle vie à New York et aux exs que l'on essaye désespérément d'oublier ! s'exclame Santana tandis que les canettes s'entrechoquent dans un bruit métallique.

Elles avalent toutes deux une grande gorgée de bière dans la synchronisation la plus totale, puis la Latina propose :

-Tu veux regarder quelque chose de particulier à la télé ?

-En fait, j'aimerais bien voir Funny Girl, commence Rachel avec hésitation. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà fait regarder au moins dix fois cette semaine à toi et à Kurt, mais c'est le seul film qui me remonte le moral quand je suis triste.

-Ok, Berry, mais c'est la dernière fois ce mois-ci ! Sinon je vais faire une overdose de Barbra et ce ne sera pas beau à voir, lui répond Santana en tentant d'avoir l'air exaspéré.

Mais on voit bien que dans le fond, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Rachel la remercie et va mettre le DVD dans le lecteur. Le film commence et dix minutes plus tard, Santana s'ennuie déjà. Elle essaye de ne pas trop le montrer, car, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle veut rester pour réconforter Rachel. Elle commence à se prendre d'affection pour la diva. Soudain, le portable de Santana, posé sur la table basse, se met à vibrer et fournit à la Latina une distraction toute trouvée. Rachel ne semble pas avoir remarqué, elle est toujours aussi absorbée par le film, ses lèvres récitant même silencieusement les paroles que les personnages à l'écran prononcent.

Santana se penche vers la table basse et prend son téléphone pour regarder l'identité de l'expéditeur du SMS qu'elle vient de recevoir. Il est de Quinn, ce qui fait sourire Santana. Depuis le mariage raté de M. Shue, elles ont recommencé à parle par texto plus régulièrement. Il faut dire que ce qui s'est passé entre elles n'est pas anodin, même si c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire croire au début. Elle n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir la nature de ses sentiments envers la blonde, tout ce qu'elle sait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle trouve Quinn sexy et que c'est l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Elle envoie sa réponse, et elles continuent d'échanger des textos, fournissant à Santana le divertissement dont elle a besoin. A la moitié du film, les bourdonnements incessants du portable de la Latina commencent à déranger Rachel qui soupire lorsque le téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois pour avertir Santana de l'arrivée d'un autre message de Quinn.

-Je peux savoir quelle est la personne avec laquelle tu n'arrêtes pas de parler par SMS au lieu de regarder le film ? demanda la diva, mi-agacée mi-curieuse.

-Non, ça ne te regarde pas Rachel. Et de toute façon tu ne la connais pas, ment Santana peu désireuse d'avoir à donner des explications. Retourne regarder Funny Girl, tu es en train de louper le meilleur moment, conclut-elle espérant détourner l'attention de la petite brune.

-J'aimerais bien, mais les bruits de ton portable qui vibre sans arrêt, m'en empêchent ! lui rétorque Rachel.

On peut sentir une légère dureté dans sa voix. Elle n'a pas vraiment aimé la façon dont Santana lui a répondu comme si elles n'étaient pas amies et que Santana ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui confier quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'insiste pas, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle. Elle continue à regarder le film jusqu'à la fin, même si les vibrations incessantes l'exaspère au plus haut point.

Lorsque le générique vient à l'écran, Santana se lève prétextant qu'elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle disparaît en direction de la salle de bain et Rachel remarque qu'elle a laissé son téléphone sur le canapé. Poussée par la curiosité, elle prend le portable et le déverrouille en prêtant l'oreille pour vérifier si Santana ne revient pas. Elle commence à naviguer à travers les menus pour accéder à la dernière conversation de Santana. La page s'ouvre et avant que Rachel n'ait eu le temps de lire l'identité du contact, une voix grave et suave souffle dans son cou :

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

Rachel sursaute et fait brusquement volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Santana bien trop proche d'elle.

-Santana ? Je… je ne t'avais pas entendue revenir, je croyais que tu étais aux toilettes ! Bafouille Rachel incroyablement mal à l'aise d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac.

-J'y étais, et puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon portable, répond Santana avec un sourire carnassier devant l'embarras de sa colocataire. Maintenant, je te suggère de me rendre ce qui m'appartient, ajoute-t-elle plus bas mais cela ne fait que rendre ses paroles plus menaçantes.

Elle tend la main pour que Rachel y dépose l'objet. Mais au lieu de cela, la diva, qui se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas échouer si près du but avec la réponse entre les mains, fait un bond en arrière pour être hors de portée de Santana et elle se met à lire à haute voix les premiers messages :

-Quinn : J'ai rêvé du mariage de Shuester hier soir ) Santana : Comment oublier une nuit si torride ! D

-Hey, je t'interdis de lire ça, Berry ! Explose Santana en se précipitant vers Rachel pour tenter de lui arracher le téléphone des mains. C'est privé ! Est-ce que je vais lire les textos que tu envoies à l'homme plastique, moi ? Continue Santana en poursuivant Rachel qui a commencé à courir à travers le salon pour lui échapper.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais ! lui rétorque la diva en escaladant un des fauteuils.

-Peu importe ! réplique la Latina. Berry, rends-moi ça tout de suite ou je te jure que…

-Quinn : C'est vrai. Je dois bien t'accorder que t'es plutôt un bon coup au pieu… :P Santana : Je te l'avais bien dit Q ! ^^ Quinn : On peut remettre ça quand tu veux S ! Continue à lire Rachel en interrompant Santana.

Malheureusement pour elle, la Latina a de bons réflexes et est très rapide, car cette dernière saute sur le fauteuil et lui arrache le téléphone des mains avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en lire plus.

-Alors c'était vrai l'histoire du mariage ! s'exclame Rachel. Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble. Kurt m'en avait parlé, mais je ne savais pas si je devais le croire.

Santana ne répond pas, la mine renfrognée, elle se dirige vers la cuisine après avoir rangé son portable dans son soutien-gorge. Là, elle espère que Rachel n'ira pas le chercher.

-Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? demande la plus petite brune, curieuse.

-Je pensais qu'on commençait à devenir amies, Berry ! Lâche Santana en colère, sans répondre à la question de sa colocataire. Mais à ce que je vois, tu es toujours la même fille pathétique qu'au lycée. La seule chose qui a changé chez toi ce sont tes fringues. Mais tu sais quoi Berry ? Et bien je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : quand on veut jouer à la garce avec moi, on me trouve !

Il y a de la colère et de la tristesse dans les yeux de Santana qui se sent trahie. Rachel ressent une pointe de culpabilité en pensant qu'elle est la cause de tout cela. Elle regrette instantanément d'avoir fouillé dans le téléphone de la Latina, réalisant qu'elle a peut-être gâché leur amitié, alors que celle-ci ne fait que débuter.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû lire tes SMS, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Au plus grand étonnement de la diva, Santana semble pensive pendant quelques secondes puis hoche la tête pour lui indiquer silencieusement qu'elle accepte ses excuses. La Latina au sang chaud semble s'être brutalement calmée. Elle ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi simple. Tout n'est peut-être pas foutu finalement.

-Il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne d'accord ? Et surtout pas à Brittany, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais, si elle l'apprenait, dit Santana avec une once d'appréhension dans la voix en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait sa blonde.

-Je te le promets, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas si elle le savait, fait Rachel en se rapprochant de la Latina. Elle t'aime plus que tout, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment blessée comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. Savoir que j'ai couché avec notre meilleure amie la rendrait malade. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, explique Santana les yeux rivés au sol avec culpabilité.

-Je comprends, et tu peux compter sur moi.

Santana lui lance un regard soulagé, et chargé de gratitude. Elle reste silencieuse, incapable de formuler les remerciements qu'elle aimerait dire à la diva.

-Bon, je vais te prendre dans mes bras, maintenant, l'informe Rachel. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

La plus petite des deux brunes passe ses bras autour du cou de la plus grande, et cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son étreinte avec un sourire.

-Amies ? demande Rachel par-dessus l'épaule de la Latina.

-Amies, confirme Santana en resserrant sa prise sur elle. De toute façon, maintenant qu'on a fumé un cigare ensemble, on ne peut plus vraiment faire demi-tour.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
